New Super Mario Bros BOO!
by austin.todd.315
Summary: When Peach sneaks in Bowser's Castle and supposedlys teals the latest Edition of the World Map: World Map Edition U2, Bowser takes it as his responsibility to get it back. However, only known by a select few characters, Bowser Junior has plans to betray his father before or whent he new Mario Game comes so hec an become to new Official Main Antagonist of the Mario Franchise.
1. Don't Give It!

Chapter One: Don't Give It!

**Here we are with my second Mario Fanfiction and Second Parody! Ugh! The Computer Monitor at the Library Randomly turned off and now I have to write this all over again! This is set After New Super Mario Bros U and Mario and Luigi:Dream Team. Please enjoy!**

Bowser ran into Sergeant Guy in the Castle.

"What are you doing here Guy?" said Bowser.

"Its… SERGEANT Guy… Sir." Said SG.

"I don't care! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He demanded.

"I LIVE here!" exclaimed Sergeant Guy.

"Oh yeah, good point." Said Bowser.

"So, how's the World Map Edition U2 going along?" asked SG as the two Villains walked side by side.

"Just fine." Said Bowser. "Almost done. Decided to get Rainbow Road finished early."

The two then stopped at the alrge Cell that he was storing his World Map in. it wasn't there. But someone was.

"PEACH?!" both bad guys exclaimed. "What are you doing here!" they both said at the same time again.

"What are YOU doing here?" countered Peach.

"WE LIVE HERE!" both bad guys exclaimed once again.

A random Koopa Troopa came out of nowhere. "Ooh! You just got BUURRNNED!" He then randomly left.

"The World Map is gone!" exclaimed Bowser.

"SO?!" said Peach.

"You stole it!" shouted Bowser. "So what now?!"

"I don't have it." Said Peach, managing to tear up a little bit so Bowser wouldn't yella t the "crying cut girl".

Sergeant Guy approached Peach, who was by the bar of the cell. "You will Marry Bowser." He said.

"NO!" Peach yelped.

"Who would want to Marry some nag who wouldn't even give her Groom back his World Map Edition U2?" said Bowser.

"Ummm… maybe someone who is trying to become the legal ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom?" suggested Sergeant Guy.

"How did you get passes Castle Security?" demanded Bowser.

Peach took out a card with a Bowser logo on one side and a Bowser Junior Logo on the other side. She extended her arm through the bars and swiped the card into a slot. The bars rose up, letting her exit the cell.

"Oh, that's how." Said Bowser. "The cells are opened the same way as the front door."

"Hand over the World Map or I jab you with these wonderful swords!" said SG.

"ITS ABOUT TIME YOU ACKNOWLEDGED YOUR SWORD PACK!" shouted Bowser. "Why do you even carry it around with you?!"

"Because their swords… Sir?" suggested Sergeant Guy.

"Their FAKE swords." Said Bowser. He then leaned in dangerously close to Sergeant Guy. "I know all of you secrets."

SG drew both swords and sighed admittedly. 'Your right sir… their fake."

Peach pulled out a Vegetable.

"Gack!" shouted Sergeant Guy. "Memories!"

"What?!" both Kingdom Leaders asked the Shy Guy.

Sergeant Guy stared towards the ceiling. "I was one of Wart's Shy Guys who was tortured by Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad throwing Vegetables. He then turned to Peach. "I… will… never… forgive… you."

"Wanna cupcake?" said Peach, holding out a chocolate cupcake with Vanilla Frosting, Rainbow Sprinkles, and for some reason, Whip Cream.

"I forgive you!" shouted Sergeant Guy, taking the Cupcake into his hands. He began eating it... as he was apparently able too despite having a mask on.

"PEACH!" shouted a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see a small blue Yoshi with a Mohawk bouncing towards the.

"The Yoshi Kid!" shouted Bowser.

"That's GONZALES JUNIOR to you!" shouted the Yoshi Kid. "I am the only Yoshi with the ability to speak fluent language... despite being a baby unlike most of the other Yoshis!"

"Whatever… GJ." Said Bowser.

Bowser grunted as he breathed a large blast of fire at Gj, and grunted even MORE when the Yoshi kid bounced out of harm's way.

GJ approached Bowser and pulled a key away from him.

"I STOLE YOUR KEY!" Gonzales Junior explained happily as he bounced away with Peach following him.

"That Key is a fake!" shouted Bowser. "I keep all of my REAL keys with Petey Pirhanna! Everyone knows that!"

Miles away…

"Burp." Went Petey Pirhanna as another key exited his mouth and landed on his belly as he laid down on his back.

"I WILL GET THAT WORLD MAP BACK!" shouted Bowser. "PEACH JUST WANTS TO MAKE EVERYTHING EASIER FOR THE HEROES! SHE'LL SABATOGE IT! WITHOUT IT THIS SERIES WILL END AND I WON'T BE A NINTENDO CASHCOW FOR MUCH LONGER!" He then turned to Sergeant Guy, who had finished his cupcake. "And you! You betrayed me!"

"HUH?!"

"You were working for the warty a$$hole who stole away the antagonistic role from the Koopa Troop in a Main Series Mario Game you betrayed me!"

"That was before we even KNEW each other!" said Sergeant Guy, deciding not to dignify Bowser using Dollar Sings for S's with a response.

"I don't care! If I couldn't even be in the game then you shouldn't have been allowed to be an antagonist!" shouted Bowser. After saying that, Bowser picked up Sergeant Guy and tossed him out of a random window. The problem was… well… they were on one of the UPPER level floors.

"AAHH!" shouted Sergeant Guy before landed flat on his face… er… mask.

"He'll get over it." Said Sergeant Guy. He then sat up and stared towards the sky. "He always does." Sergeant Guy then got up and approached the front door. Bowser opened it.

"Come right on in." he said.

The Shy Guy went in.

**Well, I suppose this is the better version at least. Please review. And once again the first Chapter is kind of short. It's been like that for a lot of my Fanfictions lately, hasn't it. Alright then, see all of you guys next episode… er… chapter.**


	2. The Search

Chapter Two: The Search

**Nothing to say today, Enjoy!**

Bowser stomped across the halls of the Castle with Sergeant Guy silently following him. He was going to get the map back no matter what happened.

A False Bowser came into view.

"Hey twin!" the False Bowser said immaturely.

Bowser just nodded towards the False Bowser, not in a good mood at a moment.

Bowser exited the castle with SG. They headed over to Toad Town.

"IT'S BOWSER AND ONE WART'S SHY GUYS!" shouted all of the Toads in sight… even those with their backs turned…

Bowser shot a glare at SG.

"I told you you'd scare them off." said Bowser.

Bowser broke into a radio tower and shouted through the megaphone, causing all of the residents to cover their ears.

"ATTENTION TOAD TOWN IDIOTS!" shouted Bowser's voice.

Peach perked up at the sound of Bowser's voice. This couldn't be good.

"YOUR RULER HAS STOLEN WORLD MAP EDITION U2 FROM MAH CASTLE! NOW NORMALLY I WOULD JUST KEEP DEMANDING THAT SHE RETURN IT TO ME, BUT, MAYBE THAT'S THE WRONG REACTION HERE!"

Peach smiled in relief.

"INSTEAD I'LL KILL ALL TOAD TOWN RESIDENT'S UNTIL I FIND WHO SHE GAVE THE MAP TOO!"

Peach gasped, with Mario by her side.

"AND IF YOU THINK IM LYING, WELL, THEN HERE'S THE SOUND OF ME CRUSHING TOADSWORTH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!" came the sound of some random old geezer that no one cares about.

"Eh, he was born on Cranky Kong's Fifth Birthday, he had it coming." Said Peach. Mario walked away, and Daisy joined her.

"Bowser stormed through Toad Town firing random balls of fire left and right.

"Great balls of fire!" shouted a random Toad who then got blasted away.

"GIMME THE MAP!" shouted Bowser at Toadette, who was crying up a storm… a literal storm that passed after ten seconds.

"Here!" shouted Toadette.

Bowser looked at the map. "THIS IS A FAKE!" shouted the Koopa King.

"Wh-what do you mean?" said Toadette.

"I MEAN that this is just an incomplete copy from princess Peach!" shouted Bowser. "It only has World 1! The REAL World Map Edition U2 has World 1 and Rainbow Road Completed, World 8 Completed, AND World 2 In Progress!"

"O-Okay!" said Toadette.

Bowser blasted the young female Toad.

Bowser stormed into the MushroomCastle.

"What are you doing here?!"shouted Bowser as he glared at Daisy. "Your supposed to only be featured in Spin-Off Titles!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Daisy.

Blue Toad came in and gasped when he saw Bowser.

"Bowser invaded Toad Town?" said Luigi, who was at a forest just outside of Toad Town. He was pretty close.

"Yes." said Toad. "Please, help us."

"NOW you want my help because Mario isn't here WITH me?!" shouted Luigi. "In Super Paper Mario, you hesitated to call us the Mario BROS!" With that, Luigi stomped on Toad consistently until Toad was down. He then headed for the nearby Toad Town.

"Get out of the Main Lobby and the Mushroom Castle Bowser!" shouted Peach.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHO HAS WORLD MAP EDITION U2!" shouted Bowser.

"I'M HERE!" shouted Mr. L as he stormed into the Main Lobby.

"LUIGI!" shouted Daisy. "How did you become Mr. L again?"

"I JUST AM!" shouted Mr. L.

Bowser chased Daisy and Peach to the nearby door to a Toy room that resembled a Rec Room and a Bedroom put together. Unlike the Main Lobby, you could tell it was still morning in here. An alarm clock read 10:00AM. Mr. L also followed them in.

"LUIGI!" shouted Bowser. 'No doubt Peach gave the World Map Edition U2 to one of my three arch enemies! That leaves you, Mario, and Yoshi! Let's start with you!"

"Mr. L is evil!" shouted Peach angrily to no one in particular.

Peach and Daisy sat on the bed while Bowser constantly charged at Mr. L, who constantly jumped over Bowser.

"You can't beat me!" shouted Mr. L.

"Yes I can!" shouted Bowser. "Because I am now getting my awesome power from…"

Peach and Daisy looked at Bowser in curiosity.

"Internet Memes." Said Bowser.

"XDLOLXD." Said Peach.

"Why are you speaking in Computer Language Peach?" said Daisy,.

"IDK." Said Peach.

'Your Donkey Kong?" said Daisy.

"NO!" shouted Peach.

"IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZER!" shouted Bowser, firing an enormously and uncontrollably large blast of fire that MR. L jumped over and that miraculously did no damage to the wall that Mr. L was right in front of. Mr. L landed on Bowser's neck. Bowser fell down on his belly. Sergeant Guy came into the room. He looked at everyone, who were all looking at him, sweat-dropped, and exited the room.

"This isn't over!" shouted Bowser. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to continue my Toad Town Rampage!" Bowser left with Sergeant Guy, and Mr. L left too. Luigi arrived.

"Wait, you were just here as Mr. L!" shouted Peach.

"Uuuuuuummm… impersonator?" said Luigi.

**CYA! I'll have more to say next Chapter.**


End file.
